Chicago Fire (Season 7)
'Chicago Fire season 7''' premiered on September 26, 2018 and concluded on May 22, 2019 on NBC. The family inside Firehouse 51 knows no other way than to lay it all on the line for each other. Captain Matthew Casey (Jesse Spencer) leads the Truck Company and brash Lt. Kelly Severide (Taylor Kinney) runs the Rescue Squad. The firehouse also includes Battalion Chief Wallace Boden (Eamonn Walker), a fireman’s fireman. As chief of 51, Boden keeps his house running smoothly and his firefighters prepared to overcome all adversity. Paramedic Sylvie Brett (Kara Killmer) returns alongside seasoned veteran Christopher Herrmann (David Eigenberg) and resourceful firefighter Stella Kidd (Miranda Rae Mayo). New to the firehouse is Emily Foster (Annie Ilonzeh), who is intelligent, easygoing and teams with Brett. Also returning for the seventh season are Randy "Mouch" McHolland (Christian Stolte), Joe Cruz (Joe Minoso) and Brian "Otis" Zvonecek (Yuri Sardarov). Cast Main Cast and Characters * Jesse Spencer as Captain Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Lieutenant Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Annie Ilonzeh as Paramedic Emily Foster * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Crossover Guest Stars * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight (1) * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson (1) * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead (3) * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton (2) * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek (1) * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess (2) * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater (1) * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt (1) * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead (1) * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning (1) * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes (1) * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi (1) * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood (1) * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker (1) * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin (1) Recurring Guest Stars * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp (22) * Daniel Kyri as Candidate Darren Ritter (16) * Teddy Sears as Chaplain Kyle Sheffield (8) * Annie Ilonzeh as Paramedic Emily Foster (5) * Steven Boyer as Assistant Deputy Commissioner Jerry Gorsch (5) * Kate Villanova as Naomi Graham (5) * Kristen Gutoskie as Chloe Allen (4) * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann (4) * Tye White as Tyler (3) * Patrick Mulvey as Doctor Jim Shaw (3) * Gary Cole as Commissioner Carl Grissom (3) * Colin Egglesfield as Gordon Mayfield (2) * Jordan Belfi as Bradley Boyd (2) * Melissa Ponzio as Donna Boden (2) * Ariane Rinehart as Lily (2) * Zenzi Williams as Niya Curtis (2) * Kate Middleton as Carol Spears (2) Recurring Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris (22) * Nidhi Ghildiyal as Nurse (3) * Dana Rochelle as Nurse (3) * Erin Breen as Captain Alexa Hubble (3) * Timothy Weinert as Lieutenant Paxson (2) * Rian Sheehy Kelly as Doctor Larraby (2) * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Steve Walker (2) * Preston Oliver as Riley Boyd (2) * Haley Schneider as Mandy (2) * David VonKampen as Lee Henry Herrmann (2) * Peter Defaria as Officer Tackett (2) * Mike Doherty as Engine Firefighter Mike Doherty (2) * Aaron Munoz as Kevin Klinginpill (2) * Peter Goldsmith as Gavin Harkey (2) * Michele Martinez as Paramedic Michele Martinez (2) Uncredited * Anne Lockhart voices Dispatcher Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Chicago Fire seasons